Tote containers are of course well-known in the container industry as comprising means for holding, storing, shipping, or displaying different or diverse types of articles or objects. Conventionally, most tote containers are fabricated from, for example, corrugated cardboard, and may comprise, for example, either a five-sided structure wherein the top of the container is open such that the contents disposed within the container are readily accessible, or alternatively, a six-sided structure wherein the top of the container must first be removed so as to in fact subsequently permit access to the contents disposed within the container. Corrugated cardboard tote containers have of course been utilized for years and have consistently demonstrated or exhibited sufficient, satisfactory, and adequate strength and structural integrity in connection with the performance of their basic functions, such as, for example, the holding, storing, shipping, and display of the different or diverse types of articles or objects. Corrugated cardboard tote containers, however, do have, or exhibit, several inherent operational disadvantages or drawbacks. For example, in order to erect such corrugated cardboard tote containers from corrugated cardboard blanks, the lower flap members, which are integrally attached to the bottom or lower edge portions of the four side and end walls of the corrugated cardboard blank, and which must be folded upwardly and inwardly with respect to the bottom or lower edge portions of the four side and end walls of the corrugated cardboard blank in order to effectively form the bottom support surface of the tote container, must be, for example, adhesively bonded or otherwise fixedly secured together so as to ensure the fact that the tote container retains its erected structural configuration.
Obviously, however, in view of the fact that such flap members are, for example, adhesively bonded or otherwise fixedly secured together, such fixedly erected structure militates against the disassembly of such tote containers when it is desired, for example, to transport, ship, or otherwise convey the tote containers to, for example, other locations, at which locations the tote containers can be re-assembled for subsequent uses or applications. In addition, in view of the fact that such conventional tote containers are fabricated from corrugated cardboard, if the tote containers should become wet, during, for example, shipping, storage, or use of the same in connection with the holding or displaying of the particular objects or articles, the structural integrity of the tote containers becomes seriously compromised. Accordingly, the tote containers can no longer assuredly or reliably perform their intended functions, whereby the articles or objects, originally disposed within the tote containers, might spoil or otherwise deteriorate, or alternatively, the articles or objects must be removed from the compromised tote containers and transferred to or deposited within new tote containers. In either case, it is apparent that conventional, corrugated cardboard tote containers do not necessarily comprise optimally cost-effective storage, shipping, and display containers.
Still yet further, it is additionally noted that while other conventional tote containers, such as, for example, those tote containers utilized by means of various postal or mail-handling organizations in connection with the holding, storage, or transportation of mail pieces or packages, may be fabricated from a suitable thermoplastic material, such tote containers are likewise permanently erected or assembled so as to likewise prevent, or militate against, the disassembly of the same for subsequent transportation, shipping, or conveyance to other locations, at which locations the tote containers can be re-assembled or re-erected for subsequent applications or uses. Lastly, while still other conventional tote containers have been fabricated from a suitable thermoplastic material and have been capable of disassembly, apparatus or systems do not currently exist for automatically erecting or assembling such tote containers whereby the erection or assembly processes must necessarily be performed or achieved manually wherein, understandably, such processes are time-consuming and fatiguing to personnel.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved apparatus or system for automatically assembling or erecting tote containers, and a corresponding method or process for practicing or implementing the assembly or erection of the tote containers, wherein, in accordance with the new and improved apparatus or system, and the corresponding method or process, for assembling or erecting the tote containers, each tote container, fabricated from a suitable thermoplastic material and originally comprising a blank which is initially pre-formed into a FLATTENED tote container workpiece having two side walls, two end walls integrally connected to the two side walls, and four foldable flap members respectively integrally connected to the lower or bottom edge portions of the four integrally connected side and end walls, can be automatically expanded from its FLATTENED state to an OPENED or EXPANDED state, and wherein further, the flap members can be folded upwardly and inwardly, with respect to the lower or bottom edge portions of the four integrally connected side and end walls of each tote container workpiece, in accordance with a predetermined procedural sequence, whereby each tote container is automatically assembled, as a result of the flap members being engaged with each other in an intermeshed, interengaged, and interlocked manner so as to effectively form the bottom support surface of the tote container without the need for fixing, bonding, or otherwise permanently securing the flap members together, and whereby further, each tote container is then capable of being used, and as may be subsequently desired or required, disassembled and reused.